Howard's Secret
by 0-Nairobi-0
Summary: The real reason Mrs Gideon never remembers Howard's name... Semi-unrequited Howince


**Sorry it's not up to a very good standard, but I'm tired, ok? Lol. Hope you all still like it!**

* * *

Howard peeked through the window, and smiled when he saw the slim form of Mrs Gideon sitting on the sofa, legs curled up underneath her. He was crouched down in her flower bed, poetry notebook in hand, looking through her sitting room window.

As if sensing someone watching her, she looked round and her eyes met his. For a second, neither of them moved. Then she rolled her eyes and got up, leaving the room. A second later the front door opened and she stepped outside into the cold night.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with my doorbell?"

"Nothing. Sorry."

"It is no wonder you keep ending up in the papers, Howard, you look like a peeping tom. Why do you insist on standing in my flowers peering in like that?"

"I wanted to check you were by yourself. I don't like to intrude."

She smiled. "Believe me, if there was the slightest chance I would have a man with me, you would know about it. Now are you coming inside or not?"

"Oh! Yes. Thanks."

"Come on then."

Howard stood up and stretched, then followed her into the warm hallway. She led him into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa again.

"Now. What do you want?"

Howard sighed. "What do I always want?"

She smiled knowingly. "How is it going with young Vince?"

"Same as ever. He goes from treating me like the most important person in his life to treating me like dirt every 4 seconds."

"I don't understand why you don't just tell him you love him, what is the worst that could happen?"

"He could laugh at me and spread it around the zoo."

"Ok, a valid point." she sighed.

"I shouldn't have made friends with him. We're stuck in the 'friend zone'."

Gideon snorted. "That's ridiculous. My ex husband and I were friends for 16 years before we got married!"

Howard grinned. "Your situation wasn't exactly normal though, was it?" he's heard this story before, and it still made him laugh. They'd been friends for 16 years before going on a trip to Vegas, getting completely smashed, and then getting married for a bet. The next morning they realised that neither one wanted a divorce, and from then on were completely in love until the day he died.

"Maybe I should just switch tactic. This whole jealousy thing is a non starter." He'd come up with it on Vince's second day, when he saw Vince frown slightly when Gideon had laughed at something he said. Maybe, he'd reasoned, if Vince believed he was in love with someone else he'd realise he cared for Howard.

"Oh, I don't know. He does keep trying to remind me who you are, that must show he cares?"

"But it doesn't upset him!" Howard frowned. "That sounds slightly perverted, doesn't it? That I want to upset him?"

She shrugged. "A bit, perhaps, but you mean it nicely." she spotted the notebook. "More poems about your beloved?"

He grinned bashfully. "I can't help it." he ran a hand through his hair. "He's just so perfect, I have this urge to write whenever I look at him." he glanced at her. "Of course, he thinks they're about you."

"Naturally. I am a fine looking woman."

Howard laughed. "Yes you are, and if I was straight I'm sure I really would be madly in love with you."

"Of course you would." she held out a hand. "Let's see then." Howard handed the notebook to her and she flipped through it. "Howard darling, must you always write about cream?"

"I'm this century's leading cream poet!"

"**Are** there any others?"

"Hey, that's my style. I can work cream into any situation, yes sir!"

"Howard, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"When was the last time you came around here to talk to me about something other than Vince?"

"Erm…"

"Not that I mind of course, but I miss our chats. Tell you what, we should set aside one night a week where we meet up and pretend no other men exist, ok?"

"And won't Vince wonder why we're suddenly spending time together?"

"I have a brother, Lester; he runs a jazz record repair shop. Tell Vince you have jazz club with him, and then I can meet you there?"

Howard grinned. "I must admit, forgetting about him does seem very tempting."

"Exactly. So you love Vince Noir, it's not the end of the world!"

"No." Howard paused, and his smile died. "It would just be nice if I didn't know with 100 percent certainty that he didn't feel the same way."

* * *

Vince glared at the clock and punched the arm of the sofa. It was nearly time for the Colubus the Crab marathon, and Howard still wasn't here. He was going to miss it.

It wasn't the fact that Howard would miss it that annoyed Vince; it was the fact that he knew exactly where the jazz maverick was.

Mrs Gideon's.

Probably crouched outside her window quoting love sonnets in a low voice. Idiot.

Vince's stomach clenched slightly. Really, he didn't get what was so attractive to Howard about Gideon. She never even remembered his name!

Maybe that was where he'd gone wrong. Maybe he should never have made friends with Howard, remained aloof and distant, then maybe Howard would want him…

Vince thought he would give anything to be the one Howard wrote his cream poems about.

Anything.


End file.
